


*Munch Munch* Scream Scream

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: The i can't sleep so dispatch time [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Horror Night!, M/M, group bonding ok, no one dies yay!, not part of the actual group bonding series tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror Night with the dispatch!<br/>What it says on the tin ladies and Gentlemen. </p><p>"And then, just one word was whispered...<br/>Overtime!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Munch Munch* Scream Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Not done in depth cuz i wrote this when i couldn't sleep a few nights ago.  
> nothing else to say really...my tumblr is Moridash so IzaLuvChan please come hit me up any time! :)  
> IM SORRY! i struggle to write eric and especially alan despite him being my fave and the one i connect with loads :(

"I don't think horror stories and horror films are an appropriate choice Sutcliffe" will scolded, reluctantly sitting in a sandwich between Ronnie and Grell. "For umpteenth time, it's Grell. And this is a horror night! It will be a blast!" Ronnie brought his knees up so the popcorn was secured in his lap. Will sighed and leant back. "What's first?" Grell grinned a sharp toothed grin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"And then, just one word was whispered..."  
Everyone held their breaths, partly out of humouring Will's 'scary story' and partly out of apprehension.  
"Overtime!"  
The group groaned and Eric and Ronnie threw the popcorn that hadn't quite popped at Will's head. "Will that was awful! Wasn't even scary!" Grell complained. Eric and Alan were sat on cushions on the floor, a big warm blanket shared between them.  
"Time for a film eh Red?"  
"Absolutely!"  
Alan squirmed, "why? They're gonna be...you know..."  
"Scary?" Ronnie finished for him, ripping open another popcorn bag and re filling everyone's popcorn cups.  
"That's kinda the point darlin" Eric soothed. Alan blushed and shoved his head under Eric's chin, resting in its usual place against Eric's chest and shoulder.  
"If I get nightmares it's your fault"  
"You won't get any, I'll keep you safe"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
Grell groaned but smiled as she did so. Remote in hand she coughed and spoke loudly. "If you two are quite done making us all want to vomit just a little we can get on with the first film of the night" everyone else (minus Will of course) laughed as the two others blushed and instantly glued their eyes and set their attention to and on the screen.  
"Wait, first?" Ronnie asked, popcorn frozen in his hand on its way to his mouth.  
"Yes first!" Grell hissed back, pressing play.  
"Out of how many?"  
Grell showed her pointy teeth and tapped her nose.  
"Depends on how many of the classics everyone has seen, then there's the new ones and re makes...ooo we can include gore.."  
Will and Ronnie shared a look before closing their eyes and getting comfortable. Earlier when Alan had tried to leave to make sure the door was locked Grell had almost reaped him right there and then. It was gonna be a long night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alan! Stop whimpering! I want to hear what the little demon girl has to say!" Grell hissed as the film reached one of its many short moments of terror. Eric glared at Grell, growling back in defence, "hey! Back off!".  
Alan practically joined to Eric as a new limb as he curled into his side even more, certain things in horror just messed him up. "Guys knock it off!" Ronnie snapped, will had fallen asleep somewhere around the second half of the first film. Grell was on her feet on the sofa, her popcorn resting on the floor long forgotten. "Will? Will wake up!" Grell loudly whispered, shaking his side as her eyes flicked from him to the film. "What is it Sutcliffe?" Will mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. Grell stared at him for a moment. "Okay first that voice is hot like dude where did that come from hot, and second you're missing the films!" Will sighed and blinked open his eyes. "What a shame" he dead panned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ronnie's legs were dangling off the arm of the sofa and his head was smushed at an uncomfortable angle against will's arm. Will had been strong armed into staying on the sofa so he was asleep sitting with his head back. Eric was lying on half of the blanket on his back while Alan slept practically on top of him, the rest of the blanket protecting them from the monsters of the night-cold air and chills. Grell switched off the tv from her seat and sighed, looking over each friend. "What losers" she whispered, they may not be horror fans who would stay up till their eyes bled but she loved them, each and every one. That was the best horror night she had ever had. Being daring and half asleep herself Grell curled up and rested her head against Will's shoulder, soon falling into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
